


A Winter's Night

by SerenLyall



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenLyall/pseuds/SerenLyall
Summary: Bail and Breha share a happy moment.





	A Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I recently opened my inbox on tumblr for Star Wars prompts. This was the first of them.
> 
> "could i possibly have a very tiny ficlet of bail and breha being cute and watching holos and snuggling? -autisticpadme"

The fire crackled merrily in the hearth, the wind battered the windows with the force of a dozen screams, and Bail and Breha Organa, Queen and Viceroy of Alderaan, were snuggled together on the sofa in their sitting room, blankets draped over their legs.

“We should do this more often,” Bail said. His right arm was curled around Breha’s shoulders, and he pulled her more snugly against him. She lay propped up against his side, her head cushioned on his shoulder, and her left hand lay atop his thigh.

“Hmmm,” she hummed. It was a happy, contented sound, and she shifted just enough to bury herself more firmly into him. “I think you’re right,” she said after a long pause, in which the holoprojector blared a triumphant suite as the hero of the program rode onscreen. “Maybe I should introduce that to the Council,” she said. “Mandatory Snuggle Time With Spouse Or Significant Other: Every Tuesday at 5.”

“You wouldn’t find me complaining,” Bail said.

“I would hope not,” Breha replied lazily. “Or I’d have to question your intentions with me.”

“Only the purest, I can assure you,” Bail replied. He hesitated, then chuckled. “Well,” he amended, “maybe not the  _purest_.” He leaned down and kissed Breha, gently at first then with more passion. She twisted, craning her head up and toward Bail, pressing herself more firmly against him.

“Should I be concerned?” she asked when the kiss broke, pulling away just enough to speak. Her words fell against Bail’s lips, and he smiled at them.

“It depends on what you find concerning,” Bail said, and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry that it was so short. I may (may) be convinced to write more. We shall see.


End file.
